Jordan
| tribes = | place = Runner-Up (2/20) | alliances = | challenges = 2 | votesagainst = 1 | days = 28 | exiled = 1 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = Winner | alliances2 = | challenges2 = 6 | votesagainst2 = 3 | days2 = 39 }} Jordan is the Sole Survivor of . He originally competed on . In Survivor: Jordan, Jordan became an incredibly dominant force pre-merge and post-merge. He successfully found advantages and developed strong bonds with his tribemates. This dominance allowed him to convince his tribe to form a sixteen player merge. From there, he controlled the tribe and made it to the Final Tribal Council, where he lost to Franco in a 6-2-1 one, receiving two votes to win, thus, finishing as the runner-up. In All-Stars, Jordan immediately became another power-player, having close to everybody on his side, and became armed with a Legacy Advantage as well as a Hidden Immunity Idol. He used these advantages consecutively to slide into the final four, where he defeated his game-long ally Alex in a fire-making challenge to become the Sole Survivor in a 7-3-0 jury vote. Profile Survivor Jordan Jordan started on the Jorma tribe where he quickly got in with Aras and Britney. He and those two controlled the Jorma tribe until the swap. Before the swap, Aras shared his idol clue with Jordan and he immediately found it and kept it a secret. On the new swap tribe Jordan convinced every single person to mutiny with him and force a 16 person merge. From that point forward, Jordan was in a majority alliance which controlled the early merge. Following that he had a core with Franco and Raven. He shared his idol information with Franco and together they dominated the entire merge. At final 6, Franco played his legacy advantage on him. At final 5, Jordan played his idol on himself. Jordan made it to the final 2 but was only seen as a proponent to Franco's game and lost in a 6-2-1 vote. Voting History In Episode One, the vote ended in a 5-5 tie between Tom and Brody. Jordan voted for Brody on the revote. In Episode Fifteen, Franco played a Legacy Advantage on Jordan, negating 0 votes against him. In Episode Sixteen, Jordan played his Exile Idol. All-Stars Jordan entered the game immediately teaming up with Alex and Joey. When Schuyler lost early, Marcus and Steven tried plotting against Jordan but found that would be their downfall. Early on Jordan earned his chance to go to The Room Where it Happens where he gained a Legacy Advantage. After this, he stayed quiet on his two swapped tribes, that is until he earned another trip to the room. This time he was able to get a screenshot share which allowed him to send a screenshot to another contestant. Now armed with a heavy arsenal, on Hamilton he was able to secure a solid "royalty" alliance of himself Adam, Andrew and Joey. Once they hit the merge they sent out feelers and were able to insulate themselves with other allies. At this point sides were forming between between Aras and Rivers. Jordan with the Royalty Alliance was able to play both sides until it was time to pick off their own. Jordan was still close with Alex and had now pulled in Vinny as well. He survived up to 6 and 5 where he was able to stay safe due to the Legacy Advantage and his Hidden Immunity Idol. At the final 4 he convinced Adam to side with him and force the tie. He defeated Alex in a firemaking challenge securing his spot and eventual win in the final 3. Voting History In Episode Sixteen, Andrew played a Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, negating Jordan's vote against him. In Episode Eighteen, Jordan played a Legacy Advantage on himself, but it did not negate any votes against him. In Episode Nineteen, Jordan played a Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, but it did not negate any votes against him. In Episode Twenty, the vote ended with a 2-2 tie between Jordan and Alex, forcing a fire-making tiebreaker. Alex won the tiebreaker and remained in the game. Trivia * Jordan is the highest ranking Schuyler member. * Jordan, along with Adam, are the first castaways to reach the Final Tribal Council twice. * Jordan is the second contestant to win a fire-making challenge, after Joey L. ** Both castaways went on to win their seasons. ** Both castaways originated from the Schuyler tribe in . * Jordan is the first contestant to be the highest ranking members of three tribes in the same season (Schuyler, Hamilton, and E). * Jordan is one of two contestants to win a fire-making tiebreaker challenge. The other is Joey L in . ** Coincidentally, they both went on to win their seasons. * Jordan has played the most days out of any castaway, with 67 total days played. * In July 2018, Jordan was announced "Best Winner," "Best Player," and "Favorite Player" in the RSurvivor Awards. References Jordan | before = Joey L | after = Dexter }} Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Jordan Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Jorma Tribe Category:Schuyler Tribe Category:Hamilton Tribe Category:E Tribe Category:Winners Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Jordan Category:Survivor: All-Stars